


I don't know what I'm doing.

by alittleatatime



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleatatime/pseuds/alittleatatime
Summary: Blake finds Yang and is watching over her, and Yang is still pissed off at everything but mostly Blake.
(Not sure what I'm doing in this fandom, just binge watched the 3 volumes and am devistated.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like everything I post on this account it is a rough draft and subject to change and removal but I typically will try to leave things up until they die or are awful (sometimes forgotten...).

Yang stared blankly out her bedroom window. Snow has covered the brightly colored leaves that once brought life to the forest outside and shadows began reaching towards the cabin from the setting sun. A crow fluttered across the window to land on the lawn, the girl with the golden mane didn't even blink.

 

I watched sadly from my perch in a tree that was placed just deep enough in the forest that she may not be able to see me if she were to look. But she doesn't look. She spends all her days looking out that window but she never _seeing_ anything. It has been three days since I found her, but I can't let her know I'm here. She's mad at me. I ran away again. I hurt her, maybe even more than the pain she feels from losing her arm. So instead of trying to apologize, I sit here. Waiting. Watching. Hoping. Perhaps someday I'll work up the courage to go over there, or maybe by some miraculous change in mentality she'll get out of bed and dust off ember celica.

 

“Spying on my daughter.”

 

“ _Eek_ ” Squeaked out as I lost my balance, startled by the man hovering above me. I scrambled off the branch, unsheathing my sword before my feet hit the ground. _How could I have let someone sneak up on me? I should be dead._

 

“Relax,” The blonde man that I recognized now to be Yang's father sighed and took a seat on the branch, “You must be Blake.”

 

I sheathed my sword, embarrassed and pulled myself back onto a low branch, “Yes.”

 

“You made the right decision.” He said exhaustively, looking defeated, “She's shut both Ruby and me, out.”

 

We both gazed toward the house silently for moment until I asked softly, “Has she mentioned me?”

 

Taiyang frowned, “She doesn't say much of anything that isn't full of self pity and rage.”

 

I didn't know what to say. So I said nothing, like I always do.

 

Another long moment and Tai spoke again, “I saw you take out that grimm this morning. Thank you.”

 

I said nothing so he continued, “They've been appearing more and more lately. I think it's because of her mood.”

 

Crossing my arms to stop a chill from creeping up my spine I asked in a flat tone, “You mean around here, if you have a bad day grimm show up?”

 

He smirked at my odd tone that even I wasn't sure where it had come from, “You did that wrong. Ruby would have said, 'Well we can't have grim showing up just because someone's having a bad day.' Then she would come up with some convoluted plan to cheer them up.'

 

I wanted to smile, to believe it was that easy, but how could I? “I think I may be the last person she ever wants to see.”

 

“Well then,” Tai stood and brushed the back of his pants off, “Maybe that makes you the very person she needs to see.” He gracefully stepped down from the tree and began to make his way back to the house, stopping once more, “You are welcome to Ruby's room if you'd like, and supper's not too bad either if I say so myself.”

 

I could never take him up on it. Yang would pummel me to death the moment she laid eyes on me, but maybe Taiyang is right, and that's the reason I should go. If she's punching me in the face at least then she'd be doing _something._

 

 _What am I doing_. I asked myself over and over again as I made my way up to the back of the house, too afraid to go in the front in case she saw me. This way if I changed my mind I could still slip out and do what I'm good at. Running.

 

The door was open and the glorious aroma of fried fish wafted out the door to meet my nose. _I should come to islands more often._

 

“I thought you'd join us tonight.” Tai smiled as he placed a large plate of golden and white fish onto a small wooden dining table, “Shut the door behind you if you don't mind.”

 

As I was shutting the door I looked down at the snow rapidly melting off my boots.

 

“Don't worry about the water. You can make yourself at home, I just need to take this tray up to Yang.” He glided as if on air and floated up the steps.

 

My stomach growled and I was seated at the table in a flash, I had run out of food two days ago but was too scared to leave Yang after I had finally found. Scared that if I left, she might not be here when I got back. I stared at the two plates on the table, one was clearly made for someone and the other was just piled high with fish. Oh what I wouldn't do to have that to myself.

 

Tai's laugh didn't startle me or break my gaze this time, “Yes, that is all yours.”

 

I gobbled it down in record time and sprawled my arms out onto the table, purring out a satisfied, “Thank you.”

 

Grinning he nodded to acknowledge my thanks and then became a little more serious, “You know, you don't need to wear that ribbon unless you're more comfortable with it on.”

 

Heat rose to my cheeks, “I-”

 

Taiyang just gave me a soft smile and began clearing the table, “Ruby told me, but to be fair she wouldn't have needed to.”

 

I didn't know what to do. I have worn this bow so much now that to take it off makes me feel vulnerable. Slowly I freed my faunus ears from the black ribbon and studied it for a moment until a familiar sense came over me. Looking up, Tai and I watched as Yang stepped down off the last stair. My ears flattened and my adrenaline pumped screaming at me to take off, that I'm not wanted here.

 

Yang's eyes locked on mine and they burned red, anger taking over her features, “We're taking in strays now?”

 

I deserved that, but it doesn't soften the sting.

 

“Yang. She was your teammate and friend.” Taiyang spoke softly but held an edge of sternness to his voice, “Now she is a guest in our household and you will treat her as such.”

 

“I didn't ask her to be here.” She spun on her heel to storm back to her room but stopped to look back over her shoulder, “Leave the door open tonight, Dad, because leaving is what she does best.”

 

Tears pricked at my eyes, “You still won't ask me why, and I'm sorry, not that it matters to you.”

 

Yang stopped and spun back around, “Now you want to apologize? You left me when I needed you most!”

 

A tear broke free and I jumped up, turning around to hide it.

 

“See, there you go again. Leaving, just like you said, that's what you do best.”

 

Taking a few deep breathes to steady myself I responded, “I left to protect you from Adam.” A grimm howled in the distance, “And I'm leaving to protect you now, and just like the last time I'm coming back.”

 

“Yang, go up stairs.” Taiyang caught up to me by the door, “Do you want company?”

 

“No.” I wanted it to sound softer than it did but I'm hurt and need to get out. After I opened the door I dashed out as fast as I could, barreling toward the origin of the howl. ' _You left me when I needed you most!'_ The words twisted and burned inside of me,

 


	2. Chapter 2

When I entered back into the house I was afraid Yang would be waiting to berate me some more, but she wasn't. My heart jumped to my throat and I bounded up the stairs into her room where the door had been open. She wasn't there, and I didn't see Taiyang in the house yet either. No sign of a struggle so I began checking the other rooms, the next was what I assumed to be Ruby's and Yang was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

 

“Pfft,” Yang scoffed, “You almost look like you care.”

 

“That's because I do, Yang.”

 

“No you don't! If you did, then why did you leave?” Yang's eyes were red, but not in the same way as earlier, this time it looked as if it were from crying.

 

“Adam is still out there, Yang.” I tried to calm myself, “He was going to kill you at Beacon and he will still kill you if he finds you. He's going to kill everyone I care about. That's why I couldn't stay with you, and I was afraid he was following me so I led him away.”

 

“Yeah, OK Blake.” She huffed and spat, “So then why isn't he here now?”

 

I couldn't hold her gaze so I dropped my eyes to the floor, “Because... I'm good at running away.”

 

“AND THERE IT IS!” Yang screamed throwing her arm up in the air. “That's what it comes down to, isn't it? Running away is easier than asking your friends for help!”

 

“No.” I curled my hands into fists, now it was my turn to be angry, “Running away only gets _me_ killed. I stood up to Adam, I told him I wasn't running away and that almost got _you_ killed. You have a family, friends, and teammates. I only have team RWBY. I only have you.”

 

Yang laughed, outraged, “You are so full of yourself. Even when it's about _me_ , it's about _you_.” She stomped toward the door but stopped with her hand resting on the door knob, “Zwei's house is outside, maybe you can stay with your own kind tonight.”

 

My heart shattered with those venomous words and I fell to the floor as the door slammed. Yang Xiao Long just called me an animal. _'Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?'_ Adams words echoed in the silence of Yang's. “I'm not running...” I whispered to the memory, and it answered. _'You will. But not before you've suffered for your betrayal.'_

 

He was right about that, I betrayed Yang. I meant to keep her safe from Adam and instead I caused her more pain, but that's the real reason I left, isn't it? Running from my feelings saves me from the pain, but it leaves a far greater pain with the ones I leave behind. Now I only have these messy, painful, soul shattering situations like the one I'm in now.

 

Not knowing what to do and being too hurt to go after Yang, I stayed where I was, sitting in a puddle that I was creating with my tears on the floor. Silently they streamed down my cheeks as I listened to Yang slam her own door, punching what sounded like the door frame, and then go silent. It felt like hours until I finally stopped crying and picked myself up, in actuality it had been closer to a half hour. It was pitch black out and there was something moving outside so I went to check it out.

 

I slowly tip toed down the hallway, pausing at Yang's door to peak in the small space created from where she had punched the frame. She was still standing there, gazing at the hole she'd made and forcibly looked up from the splintered wood to glare at me. I didn't make that hole but the world knew I was responsible for it, so I flattened my ears back in shame and continued on my way out the door. Her eyes burned into my back even after she could no longer see me.

 

When I stepped outside I found Taiyang bringing wood into the house with Zwei on his heels, “Can I help?”

 

“Sure, grab an armload.” He tried to be cheery but had obviously heard what had happened. One thing that surprised us both was I couldn't suppress a hiss as Zwei bounced around my feet, causing Tai to roar with laughter. “Now, how would a bow disguise that?”

 

Laughing with him, and grateful for the lightened mood I replied, “On a normal day, the only dogs I see are Beowolves.”

 

He continued to chuckle, “So hissing is encouraged.”

 

For the first time since Beacon, I smiled. “Grimm don't usually mind.”

 

We brought in a couple arm loads each and sat down in front of the fire together. He told me of his Beacon adventures and I added a few more details to the stories Ruby had told him. It was nice to watch his excitement as he spoke, I didn't say too much as he was happily chatting away and telling his long drawn-out stories, so I just listened contently. There was no anger in this man, he was a lot like Ruby but with the confidence of Yang, and I was completely comfortable with him. We talked for a long time, until Tai had to go get some sleep, and I was alone with Zwei in front of the dying fire. I placed a log onto the searing embers and curled up in front of it, far away from the dog who lay where Tai's feet used to be.

 

Taiyang was up first to make breakfast which stirred me from my sleep, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I opened my eyes to see Zwei snuggled up to me sleeping soundly until I sprung up.

 

“Well,” Tai laughed, “look who made a friend.”

 

I shot Tai a look that only made him laugh harder. I tried to be mad but inevitably failed, so I just sat at the dinner table in silence. Watching him make breakfast I couldn't help but hear Yang's words over and over. I slept on the floor with Zwei. Maybe I was just an animal.

 

“You know,” Tai broke my self deprecating thoughts, “it's nice having you around. It's been kind of lonely here, having no one to talk to since Ruby left.”

 

I looked at him questioningly, not sure what to say.

 

“I know you don't normally say much, but having someone listen does a lot for the soul.” He smiled kindly before taking Yang her breakfast.

 

Zwei padded over to me and cocked his head to the side curiously, letting out a little yip at me. Groaning in disbelief at my own action I 'dropped' a piece of toast that he happily caught, wriggling his entire body as he devoured it. Maybe dogs aren't so bad.

 

Laughing to myself I mumbled, “Yeah right.”

 

Tai took awhile so I began eating without him, he didn't come back until I was finished my meal, “You should try talking to her again, I'm going out now so just promise me the house will be standing when I get back.”

 

I was going to protest but before I could he was half way out the door, “There's plenty of food in the fridge, help yourself, and Ruby told me you like books so you're welcome to anything on the bookshelf. Take care, I should be back tonight. Bye.”

 

My jaw dropped in disbelief, what had happened up there that he's in such a hurry? Silly question. He woke up a pissed off lioness. He probably told her that I was still here which wouldn't have helped much. I paced from the stairs to the table, Zwei following me with every step. Do I go up to see if she's finished eating so I can do the dishes? No, I should give her more time. I'll feed Zwei first.

 

Feeding Zwei could only take so much time, no matter how meticulously I opened the can and placed the disgusting chunks into his bowl. Ever so slowly I dragged my feet up the stairs, when I made it to her door I was unsure of the protocol considering I can see in the room now. Knocking awkwardly, I got no response other than a glare.

 

Taking a deep breath, I entered her room only to stop just inside the door, “Is-is there anything I can get you?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like Zwei?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress is made.

“You can get out of my house!” Yang threw her plate at me.

 

I easily stepped to the side, dodging it and losing my patience, “Fine! But you're coming too.”

 

I snatched Ember Celica off her night stand and dashed out of the house, her annoyed screech was enough assurance that she was behind me. Bringing her out to the tree line I placed Ember Celica on the ground and jumped up into a nearby tree. Yang's aura was on fire with rage, she stopped in front of her weapon and shouted up at me, “What do you think you're doing, Blake?”

 

“If you want me to leave,” I hissed, “make me.”

 

In one sleek motion I armed myself with Gambol Shroud in it's gun form and fired a few shots just above Yang's head, forcing her to duck and equip her gauntlet to retaliate. Nimbly avoiding her strikes, I couldn't suppress my smile. Despite wallowing in her depressed state for this long, she hadn't lost her touch.

 

“Here Kitty, Kitty.” Yang snarled, clearly out of shape but still firing with everything she's got.

 

Shooting the ground in front of her to create a distraction, I used my semblance to place a clone where I had stood, then quickly slid out of sight while Yang still shielded her eyes from the snow displaced by my firing. She watched as melting slush dropped from her hair, “Now you're gonna get it.”

 

Yang launched full force at my clone while moved behind her at the moment she made contact with it. Realizing too late that it wasn't me, and fell through the clone landing into the snow. Taking this opportunity I grabbed her from behind, placing my blade along her neck.

 

“What have you lost?” I asked her, trying not to become distracted by the intense heat she was producing.

 

“This fight.” She spoke through gritted teeth.

 

“No,” I asked her again, “What. Have. You. _Lost_?”

 

“My arm, you idiot.” Her voice broke unleashing the flood gates and she started to cry.

 

“Yes,” I put my weapon away at the same time she deactivated hers, “but you are still _you_. You can still fight, and the Yang I know is still in there.”

 

“No I can't. You beat me without even trying and I'm useless.” She sobbed.

 

I tipped her head up to look at me and smiled, “I can think of a few trees that would beg to differ.”

 

“Anyone can knock a few trees down.” She mumbled, snuffling and ebbing her tears, until I moved to let her see the destruction around us. Yang's eyes grew big, “Dad's going to kill us...”

 

“Us?” I raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Well he's not going to blame the girl with one arm.” Yang snubbed her nose in the air defiantly.

 

We were still like that for a moment, taking in what was just said, and then we laughed. Finally, we were getting somewhere. “We should probably find a way to stop the forest from burning down.”

 

She pursed her lips and shrugged, “I guess you're right.”

 

I held out my hand to help pull her up but she didn't take. Baby steps I guess. Then we proceeded through the edge of the forest, slicing and punching trees into the clearing where they could burn without harming the rest of the forest. Trying to break the serious tone we've reverted back to I joked, “You know, if you no longer want to be a huntress, you could take up firefighting.”

 

Yang didn't laugh, but she didn't cut me in half with her stare either, “You really think it's that easy? To just keep going after this?”

 

I watched her raise what remained of her other arm, and spoke as kindly as I could, “No, I don't. But you've also had a lot of time to heal and you haven't. You can't stand there and tell me that it didn't feel good to get out of bed and _do_ something again. You can be mad at me all you want, you can throw every plate in that house at me, but don't hurt yourself more than I already have.”

 

“What gives you the _right,_ to come to my house and try to fix something that will _always_ be broken?” Yang growled, pushing me out of the way and stalking towards the house.

 

“Yang, you are not broken., to be broken means that you do not work. You are still the same Yang Xiao Long that pummeled an ursa through the forest because it touched your hair.” I reached for her shoulder to turn her around, “And I want to believe you are the same Yang Xiao Long that risked her life to save mine.”

 

She held my gaze for a moment before shrugging me off and continuing into the house, ignoring even Zwei as he barked at her happily. His ears dropped when the blonde kept walking and I frowned at the little guy, “I'm sorry, boy.”

 

Zwei whined at the smoldering foliage in the middle of the backyard, “Tai told me to keep the house standing, not the trees.” I smirked sadly at the confused corgi.

 

In the house I started cleaning the dishes and kitchen, staying clear of Yang's room to give her space, which meant her broken plate would have to wait. Then once I finished and checked on the accidental bonfire, I thought it best to finally take a hot shower. Once I'd taken my clothes off, I looked down to where Adam had stabbed me. There was no scar but I wish there was. A mark to show the moment I cried out, toppling the domino that set Yang into action, not knowing she was no match for him. Shaking away the feeling I took my shower realizing a little too late that I only had my dirty clothes to put back on.

 

Embarrassed I crept in my towel over to Ruby's room, she must have some pajamas that will fit me just long enough to wash my clothes, I'm sure she wouldn't mind... If I'm quick, maybe I can do this fast enough before Tai gets home, and I'd have to be really unlucky for Yang to actually leave her room. _I can do this._ I thought to myself as I found some pajamas that looked like they would fit.

 

“Well. Well. Well.” I nearly jumped out of my skin and immediately blushed, feeling more than exposed as I turned to see Yang sneering at me, holding my clothes that I'd left in the bathroom. “Look who has the upper hand.”

 

“Yang...” I backed up to create a little more distance, “When I asked for the old you, this isn't what I meant...”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Relax, I'm not going to take your towel, although the thought of you running around trying to find your clothes before Dad get's home is tempting.”

 

In the back of my mind I was happy to see Yang back to her old self, if only for a moment, but was still worried about my lack of clothing situation. “Um, then why do you have me cornered in a towel?”

 

Yang's eyes sparkled with amusement and my heart fluttered, “Come on, my clothes will fit you better than Ruby's.”

 

I followed her, knowing this Yang might not last forever so I should enjoy it while it lasts. I noticed immediately that she had cleaned up the shattered plate and placed it on the tray. She caught me staring at it and sighed.

 

“You are right about some things Blake, but it takes more then a band-aid.” Yang smiled sadly and then changed her focus to finding me some clothes.

 

She helped me with my laundry and even came down stairs to watch me prepare something for lunch, reverting into a more muddled and sad state. On the bright side she hasn't thrown anything at me or yelled at me any more.

 

We ate mostly quietly, the odd comment or joke here and there. Except when Yang made a cat joke, then she became abruptly silent, the color drained from her face.

 

I tried to play it off like it didn't hurt and attempted to make her laugh, “What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

 

My joke had the opposite effect and it looked like I had knocked the wind out of her.

 

I lightly touched her hand, “Yang, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

 

“Blake, I'm sorry.” Her eyes were watery.

 

“You don't need to apologize, at least not right now. Wait until I deserve an apology.” I looked away, taking my hand back ashamed.

 

She didn't say anymore and neither did I. My laundry had finished and I changed back into my clothes, grabbing a book I curled up in front of the fire with Zwei laying in front of my chair chewing on a toy. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I woke up to was the smell of fish. I craned my neck to see into the kitchen and Yang was trying to make supper.

 

I wanted to help, but this is something she's trying to do to prove to herself that she is still capable of taking care of herself and others. So I watched as she tried to relearn and figure out how to do things with one hand. Clearly she was becoming frustrated but wouldn't give in, _this must be the same way she trained_. It reflects her fight style, relentless strikes without much thought. When she had finished I pretended to still be asleep so she wouldn't know that I was spying on her.

 

“Blake?” Yang spoke softly to 'wake me', “I'm sorry for all the mean things I said, especially the cat comments...”

 

Pretending to wipe the sleep from my eyes I told her once again, “Apologize to me when I deserve it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you liked pissed off Yang, but she's still there. There's just breaks in it now.


End file.
